Super Stories
by impulseislife
Summary: Different short stories about superheroes and villains. ***All rights belong to DC*** **All rights go to whoever made the cover picture (All I did was add the title, the rest of the black background, and my username)*** *** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORIES I MADE UP ABOUT DC'S CHARACTERS!***
1. Young Justice: Birthday

"The gym teacher said he was acting strange today. Not running or enjoying gym at all," the principal said while informing Barry on the situation. Bart was in the chair next to Barry sound asleep. "He also fell asleep in three classes today," the principal continued. "It is so unlike him to do something like this. He's not a slacker," the principal said pausing for Barry to reply. Barry nodded "I'll talk with him when he wakes up," Barry looked over at Bart then back at the principal. "Due to all of this I'm going to be dismissing him for the day," the principle said as she stood up. "I have to make it to a meeting now," the principal said as she left the room.

 **Back at Barry's place:**

Bart was still asleep on the couch and Barry was in the kitchen talking to Iris. "Do you think he might be sick?" Iris asked as she looked through a cabinet full of medicine. "I really don't know. I mean he looked fine this morning," Barry said. Iris took down different types of medicine in case Bart was sick and closed the cabinet. "He may just be tired," Iris suggested as she walked to the living room. Barry followed and was about to say something when he got cut off by his phone ringing. It was the League. "Hello," Barry said as he walked into another room. Iris sat in a chair that was next to the couch.

 **Three hours later:**

"Grandma," Bart said quietly. Iris took her eyes off the TV and hugged Bart. "Your okay right?" Iris asked. "Yeah.. Just tired," Bart said while hugging back. Iris thought about what Bart had just said. Could it be homework? Could it be stress from school? Iris kept on going through the different reasons for not getting enough sleep. She came across one she had never thought about before, nightmares. Bart changed the channel on the TV to a cartoon and watched it. Iris got up to go make dinner.

A couple hours later Barry came home and everyone was eating food around the table. Bart was eating normally but he still seemed tired.

Hours pass and it is now 9pm. Bart was sent upstairs to go to bed. Bart laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over him. His room was still how he left it when he moved in. All of his things were still in boxes around the room. He rolled over onto his side and faced the wall. He soon drifted off into sleep.

 **Dream:**

Bart was home, with his family and it was his birthday. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bart. Happy birthday to you!" His dad and his mom said in unison. "Make a wish!" Bart's mom said as she snapped a photo of him blowing out the candles. "Now I'm officially te-" Bart was cut off by the sound of the front door being busted down. His dad ran off and his mom hugged Bart. "Hide and stay safe. We love you," with that Bart's mom ran off to go help his dad. Bart ran over to the wall. He removed a panel and climbed inside. He put the panel back in place. He was safe now.

Bart sat in the small box inside the wall for sometime and then he heard screams and footsteps coming his way. Bart closed his eyes and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't find him and that his mom and dad were okay. The footsteps stopped and Bart heard stuff being broken around the house. He waited for a while and then when he heard everyone leave he removed the panel and stepped out. The whole house was wrecked. He walked over to the front of the house and he saw his parents laying dead on the floor. Bart fell to his knees and started crying.

 **Back to real life:**

"No! You can't be dead. Mom! Dad! Please wake up!" Bart said while still asleep. "Please!" Bart started to toss and turn in his sleep. Barry heard the noise and went upstairs to check on Bart. Barry opened the door and saw Bart was still asleep. Barry walked over to Bart. "Bart please wake up," Barry said while shaking him. "They can't be dead," Bart said and Barry shook him harder. Bart woke up and started to cry. Barry hugged him tightly. "Everything will be okay Bart, it was just a bad dream," Barry said as Bart continued to cry. "N-no it wasn't," Bart said while still crying. "Shh.." Barry said since he knew it wasn't the right time to ask what Bart meant.

After a while Bart finally calmed down and Barry was sitting next to him on the bed. "Bart before, what did you mean by no it wasn't?" Barry asked and Bart looked down. At that moment Barry saw something different about Bart. He had lost all the energetic personality to him. "The future is a really messed up place.. Everything is messed up. Half of the team members are dead and the other half are slaves," Bart stopped for a moment and Barry was surprised at what he just heard. "Blue had been taken over by the Reach and that's why the future was this way. All of the Allen and West family had died except for me. I was all alone," Bart said as tears started to roll down his face. "I met this guy named Nathaniel and he told me he could build a time machine to send me back in time, to fix everything. And that's what I did," Bart said as he continued to look down. "All this happiness and me being hyper is all fake, none of it is real. After this time I have spent here, in the past, I have been truly happy and I have felt the feeling of love again but not I have never felt as happy as the mask after what has happened," Barry hugged Bart and Bart just sat there. "I love you Bart. I wish you didn't have to grow up like that. You can be yourself. You don't have to act like your hyper and happy all the time," Barry said as Bart hugged back. "I love you too Gramps."

 **YAY! I wrote something for all you people who care! So how did you like it? Hopefully you did! I got inspiration for this story from all the other nightmare stories about Bart. Also just excuse any of the grammatical mistakes I made. Anyways, always remember to CRASH the mode, never FEEL the mode!- The Author**


	2. Young Justice Comics: Snow

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Bart yelled as he jumped up and down on Tim's bed. "WAKE UP GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO MAKE SNOWMEN AND SNOW ANGELS AND HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Kon threw a pillow at Bart. "Shut up," Kon said grumpily. "But it's snowing and we have to go out and play in it!" Bart said as he spit a feather out. "PLEASEEE!" Bart begged. "No Bart," Tim said as Tim and Kon both fell back asleep. "Fine.. I'll go out in the snow by myself," Bart said as he walked away. Bart went into his room and put on a Green Lantern hoodie then a red snow jacket on top of the Green Lantern hoodie and ran outside. He laid down in the snow and smiled. "I know what I can do!" Bart ran back inside and got a flashlight then he ran back outside. He started to dig in the snow and when he got under the snow he turned on the flashlight and watched the snow melt.

 **30 minutes later:**

Time sat up and yawned. He noticed Bart's feet sticking out of the snow. Tim got up and put on his coat, hat, scarf, and he made his way outside. He sat down next to Bart. "Bart," Tim said as he poked Bart on the foot. "I'm watching snow melt," Bart responded as a small puddle of water started to form."Do you want me to tell you why that happens?" Bart stuck his head out of the snow that he buried himself under. "That would be cool!" Tim sat criss cross applesauce. "Well, the rate of snow melt is dependent on energy availability, which is mostly in the form of radiation. Cold snowpacks have a negative energy balance, but warming causes the snowpack to become isothermal and additional energy results in positive energy balance and melt," Tim smiles. "That's too many science words," Bart said sounding confused. "Heat makes ice melt because if it didn't the world would be flooded with ice and snow," Tim said. "Well I knew that heat makes ice melt," Bart smiles.

 **2 hours later:**

Kon woke up and noticed that Tim and Bart were still outside talking. Kon got his coat on and walked outside. He hid behind the pillar on the porch of Bart's house, he gathered up some snow and made the snow into a snowball. He threw it at the back of Tim's head. Bart laughed and then Tim made a snowball and threw it back at Kon. Bart buried back under the snow. Tim and Kon walked over to where Bart was and sat on him. "Get off!" Bart said as he was getting squished. "Not unless you give us your candy from your stocking," Kon said back. "No that's my candy!" Bart said as he rolled away from Tim and Kon. Tim and Kon sunk into the space where Bart was laying. Bart then pelted snowballs at them. "I GOT YOU GUYS!" He laughed as he ran around the corner. Kon and Tim followed him but they were stopped by Max. "Back inside all of you all of you," he turned around and faced Bart. "That includes you too, lets go!" Bart walked behind Tim and Kon as Max scolded him for using his speed. When they got back inside the Christmas had presents under it and they're stockings were filled. "The Christmas Bat stopped by and dropped off gifts," Max said chuckling a bit. Bart ran over to the tree. "I CALL GOING FIRST!" Bart yelled. Max facepalmed. "Didn't I tell you not to use your speed?" Max said somewhat annoyed. "Yeah but you only said outside," He smiles. Tim sits down on the couch and Kon sits on the ground below him. Max hands them all their stockings and they all open them. "CANDY!" Bart yelled as he ate some.

 **30 minuets later:**

Kon and Tim were asleep surrounded by their presents and Bart was running around the house. "DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE CANDY HUH HUH?!" Bart said as he hopped up and down. Max caught up with Bart and then he gave him some warm milk. "Drink it," Max said sternly. Bart sat down on the couch and drank it then fell asleep. Max turned out the lights and shut the curtains. "Merry Christmas." He smiled.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN! Hoped you enjoyed it! This is unedited cause I mean come on it's Christmas! Anyways always remember to CRASH the mode, never FEEL the mode!- The Author :D**


	3. Young Justice: Future Time

Bart walked through the hallways of the prison. The walls were a grey sorta of color but were covered in rust as if they were made out of metal. He looked down at the ground which was covered in moss. He kicked at the moss hoping to find something but he could't find anything. He continued to walk through the dingy prison and hid in-between cells at times, when he thought he heard a noise. He only hid for a few seconds though just to find out it was his imagination. A person then came into view. Bart stopped and looked at the person and somewhat recognized them but not enough to name them. Bart opened up the cracked window slightly and there was a loud creak. He ducked down quickly as the person looked up at the window he just opened. The person flew up the window and looked inside. Bart crawled quietly across the cracked floor. When he reached a cell he slid in-between the wall and it. It smelled of old people and spoiled eggs. The person's shadow could be seen on the floor. "Bart? Are you in there?" The person asked as Bart continued to try to figure out who the person was. Bart shifted his feet slightly and the person looked straight at him. "Bart you know I can see you," Bart suddenly realized who it was. "Eliza?" Eliza nodded. "Who did you think it was?" Bart slide out of the space and stared at her. "What did they do to you?" Bart shrugged and looked out the window at the ash covered ground. "It'll get better, trust me," Eliza said as she stood next to Bart. "That's what my Aunt said and she died the next day.." Eliza sighed and Bart walked away. "You're not leaving me behind again," Bart stopped and looked at her. "Says the girl who used to work for 'them.'" Eliza grabbed him by the arm. "Do not mention that!" Bart put a finger up to his mouth. "Quiet," He walked down the hallway once again and Eliza frowned and followed.  
"What happened to the Bart that was sent there?"  
"He's gone."  
"No, he's not, I know that your still in there now come on!"  
"Quiet."  
Bart bent down and retied his shoe. He picked up a coin that was still shiny on one side. "Someone was here before us," Bart said as he looked around for the other person. "No one was here Bart, no one has been here for years," Eliza said trying to calm him. "No. Someone was here," He walked further down the hallway and saw a person collapsed on the ground. Eliza ran over to him and Bart stood there staring at the man. "Come on Bart," She said as she lifted the man up to see a gash on his right arm. Bart walked over and looked at the gash then at his arm. It looked exactly the same. Bart backed away then bumped into a giant black figure. Bart eyes widen as the figure knocked him and Eliza out.

 **Just a really quick story to make up for not writing for a while**

 **(why) you may ask, well the usual.**

 **PICTURES EVERYWHERE! Eliza is just a character I made up for this story XD. ALWAYS REMEMBER TO CRASH THE MODE!- THE AUTHOR! XD (Oh Yeah I didn't really check the grammar so that's that).**


End file.
